Leprefrost Oneshots
by DemonCat008
Summary: This dandy little collection of Jack Frost x Seamus O'reiley (from Frozen Shamrocks) is a gift to Freakazoid of Manga. There will be a large variety of oneshots, ranging from fluffy to smutty. Rated M for future chapters. Enjoy! And yes, requests are taken.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yaaaaay! The boys are back! And to stay (hopefully)!**

**So yes, Freakazoid of Manga, I promised a smut. Alas, Shea was cockblocked by my writer's block.**

**So this is going to be chapter 1, and that may be chapter 2.**

* * *

_Sight_

Seamus had always been one to take note of more subtle things, things that others would overlook. But the keen eyes of the Irish bloke would find them as if they were blatantly obvious. It's why he was good about reading facial expressions.

He could notice the slightest dip in someone's brow, the littlest quirk of their lip, the tiniest glance of their eye. The slightest twitch of a muscle, or tense of the jaw. Though he may be oblivious to many things, he excelled in reading body language.

He supposed it was why he understood Jack so well. Though the winter hellion seemed like an open book, Seamus knew better. When he and Bunnymund fought, Seamus could always see the true hidden hurt in Jack's eyes as he snapped a retort at the cranky Pooka, or how uncomfortable Tooth actually made him when she would forcefully give him a tooth checkup, or how the boy would flinch with pain when North would crush the young spirit in a hug, or how attached he was to Sandy.

It helped Seamus gage how to interact with the hellion, whether a hug would cause the boy to smile or to lash out. Whether he should hug the boy or leave him be. And whether things could escalate from a simple kiss to something more.

Seamus could read others as well, but he knew Jack best. He knew every dilation of his eye, every flare of his nose, every smirk, every inhale and exhale. Call him creepy, but Seamus knew his Jack like the back of his hand.

Only once was he stumped.

It was a few days past Jack's birthday (January 3rd), and the Guardians had given the boy an iPod. As if the hellion wasn't already childish. Seamus sat across from Jack, gazing at him from over his teacup full of whiskey. His eyes flickered over the winter spirit, taking in details.

The spirit worried his lower lip with his teeth, and his eyes were only slightly narrowed. Not even narrowed, _tensed_ explained the slight tightness of his gaze better. His shoulders were set, and his fingers were rigid as he tapped on the screen of his iPod to a strange rhythm. His brows were only partially furrowed.

Seamus pursed his lips with thought as he processed the visual clues the boy in front of him gave off.

Suddenly, Jack shot off the couch.

"Damnit!" He shouted. Seamus, startled, nearly dropped his teacup.

"Jackson!" He yelped, setting his cup down with a shaky breath. Jack looked up at the frightened man and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops?" He said. Seamus stood.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Seamus asked. Jack tossed his iPod into his chair and crossed his arms, pouting.

"_Flappy Bird_," Jack hissed. Seamus stared at the winter spirit, deadpan, before he covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smirk. His free arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh?"

"Ah shaddup," Jack muttered. Seamus chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

**Flappy Bird is Satan, and that is that.**

**So, it was brief, but how was it? I haven't written SeamusXJack in foreeeeeeever.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ROTG, or any of the characters.**


	2. Fears - M?

**So sorry for the (pretty much) hiatus, but I've been balls deep in homework and play rehearsals and plays themselves, and I have TWO projects due... Yeah, I'm a bit overwhelmed.**

***hides in a corner* Writing lemons are weiiiiird. And since I haven't written in, lie, a month this is the best you're getting. **

**Oh yeah, Happy Valentines Day! (even though I posted this a month later... -_- I tried, okay?)**

* * *

_Fears_

* * *

Seamus sat cross-legged in his leather chair, sipping his whiskey and playing Sudoku. His home was no more than an abandoned ski lodge that he renovated, but it suited him well enough. The heat was on to ward off the unwanted bite of the winter air.

Speaking of winter...

Seamus looked up as Jack flew in with a scowl. Seamus set down his things and stood, baffled. "Jack, what-"

"Don't ask," Jack muttered, closing the door and walking over. The hellion's hair was spiked, and vibrant pink. Seamus held back a laugh. Well, he tried to anyway.

"I say it suits you," Seamus said. Jack rolled his eyes. Seamus walked over and ruffled his hair. "You said not to ask, but I have to. What happened to your hair?"

"I pranked Cottontail by hitting him with an egg bomb, but he got me back," Jack said.

"And what shade is our beloved Pooka now?" Seamus asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Jack smirked.

"Orange," Jack said with a victorious tone. Seamus chuckled.

"And how are you going to get this out?" Seamus asked, gesturing. Jack rubbed his neck.

"Could I use your shower or something?" Jack asked sheepishly. Seamus smiled slightly.

"Go ahead," He said, gesturing towards the stairs. Jack muttered a 'thanks' before heading past.

* * *

"Hey Shea?!" Jack called. Seamus set down his things and headed up towards the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Could I, uh, borrow something to wear? I got eggbomb dye on my clothes," Jack said. Seamus walked to his own room and grabbed what he thought would fit the lithe hellion, and opened the door slightly to hold it out. The boy had a towel around his waist as he grabbed the clothes.

"Jack, you realize the dye is still there, right?"

"How bad?"

"It hardly looks like you tried," Seamus stated. Jack groaned with annoyance.

"Ah c'mon! I don't feel like looking like a K-pop member!" Jack exclaimed. Seamus chuckled.

"I could help," Seamus offered. "I _have_ died my hair before."

"Wait, seriously?" Jack asked. Seamus nodded. "What color?"

"Rainbow," Seamus admitted. Jack laughed and Seamus stepped into the room with an eyeroll. "Laugh all you like, but my cousin thought it was 'awesome'. As did Cupid."

"Okay, Cupid is more flamboyant than a feather boa. And isn't your cousin the leprechaun?"

"Point still stands," Seamus argued. He set the clothes on the sink counter and shooed Jack towards the tub. Jack shook his head in protest.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I letting you-"

"Letting me what? I'm just getting the dye out of your hair," Seamus said, holding his hands up in defense. Jack's face was a fierce red shade by then.

"I don't care, j-just no!" Jack said. Seamus smirked.

"You can keep the towel on and everything," Seamus suggested.

"No."

"You were the one who said you didn't want to be pink," Seamus pointed out. Jack grumbled.

"Fine," He finally agreed. He sat in the tub with a pout and crossed his arms. Seamus chuckled and turned on the water. He looked to Jack and his eyes widened. The winter spirit was tense, eyeing the water warily as it poured into the tub and gripping the side.

"Jack... Are you afraid of water?" Seamus asked softly. Jack laughed nervously.

"What?" He rolled his eyes, though he flinched as the water hit his ankles. "Why would I be afraid of _water_? I-I mean, it's just _water_."

"It's nothing you should be embarrassed about," Seamus said, his suspicion confirmed as the boy curled away from the water. Seamus knelt next to the tub, leaning his elbows on the side.

"I'm _not afraid_," Jack argued. Seamus reached out and turned Jack's head towards him. Jack averted his eyes. "O-okay, so maybe I am..."

"Why?" Seamus inquired. Jack gulped.

"When I, uh, saved my sister from falling through the ice... I... I drowned," He admitted. Seamus' eyes widened, taken aback. True, he knew that Jack had died saving his sister, but he never asked for the details upon noticing how uncomfortable Jack was with sharing his past. Seamus reached over to the faucet and turned it off. "What?"

"If you were so uncomfortable, you should've said so," Seamus said. Jack shook his head.

"It's fine, just... get the dye out," Jack said. Seamus frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Jack nodded. Seamus nodded and turned on the faucet again. Jack shied away from the water but put on a brave face. "Why are you so embarrassed about your fear? It's entirely practical."

"Well... I dunno, it's just water," Jack said. He glanced at Seamus' earnest expression. "I mean, if you were so scared of something so... wimpy... wouldn't you be embarrassed?"

"I'm afraid of abandonment," Seamus confessed. Jack stared, not even noticing the water that brushed his knees.

"Why would you be afraid of that?" Jack asked.

"I was orphaned as a kid. No one really wanted me. I caused damage wherever I went," Seamus explained. Jack grabbed his hand.

"I'd never abandon you," Jack said firmly. Seamus smiled meekly and kissed the younger spirit softly.

"And I won't let you drown," Seamus said. That brought Jack's attention back to the water that now filled the tub. His grip on Seamus's hand tightened. "Trust me."

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about," Jack said, his voice taut. Seamus smirked as an idea came to mind.

"Do you want me to join you?" Seamus offered. Jack's face heated up with a blush.

"What the _hell_, Shea, no!" He protested. Seamus shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion," He said. He pulled his hand away to reach for shampoo, but Jack grabbed his hand back. "Jack?"

"I, uh, changed my mind..." Jack muttered. Seamus chuckled. He pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed in. He sat behind Jack and hugged him.

"Better?" Seamus asked. Jack shifted into his lap and then nodded.

"Yeah," He said. He was still visibly shaken, but he seemed calmer with Seamus. Seamus pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck and grabbed the shampoo. He squeezed some into his hands and rubbed it into Jack's hair. The winter spirit was too preoccupied by glaring at the water to pay attention. Seamus found it amusing to spike Jack's hair like an anime character's, before slicking it back. Jack noticed and snickered. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you, and it's working apparently," Seamus said. Jack huffed.

"Well you just blew your cover," Jack retorted, relaxing against Seamus.

"So long as it works," He said. He massaged the soap into the hellion's dyed hair, watching the dye transfer into the soap, and the boy sighed contently. "Know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"You're very cat like," Seamus said. Jack snorted.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, you hate water. And you just purred," Seamus said. Jack blushed.

"Did _not_," Jack argued. Seamus grinned and kissed his neck again.

"You're my snowflake kitten," Seamus said. Jack flushed even more.

"Shea, stop it. That's so weird," Jack said. Seamus hummed against his shoulder.

"Make me," He said. Jack rolled his eyes. Seamus stretched out his leg and kicked the notch that would drain the water. He then stood and turned on the shower head.

"Uh, Shea?" Jack asked, confused. Seamus pulled him up.

"Well, did you really want to dunk your head under the water?" He asked. Jack shook his head slowly. "Then this is an alternative. Isn't showering easier?"

"Well I guess, it's more like rain than a lake," Jack mused. Seamus shifted around Jack so that the boy was under the fall of water. Seamus leaned against the shower wall and watched the winter hellion rinse the soap from his hair. He found himself distracted by the water cascading down his chest. The towel he had insisted on wearing for modesty wasn't doing its job very well anymore. Seamus gulped.

"Hey, Jack?" Seamus said, taking a step closer. Jack finished running the soap out of his hair and looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah?" He asked. Seamus stepped closer and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. The hellion paused.

"Uh, Shea?" Jack asked. Seamus ignored his questioning and rubbed his shoulders. Jack sighed happily and relaxed, resuming in running water through his hair. Seamus took it as a good sign and massaged his shoulders, moving down his back. The winter spirit purred happily. Seamus moved around Jack, moving his hands back to his shoulders. Jack looked up at him curiously. Seamus leaned down and kissed him, pushing him against the shower wall. Though surprised, Jack instantly kissed back, throwing an arm over Seamus's shoulder.

Seamus ran his tongue along Jack's lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing Seamus to explore his mouth. He moaned slightly as Seamus ran his hands down his sides. Seamus pulled back and trailed kisses to Jack's neck.

"Shea, q-quit it," Jack said, holding his shoulders. Seamus smirked and pulled back from his neck. Jack whined, disappointed.

"I thought you wanted me to quit?" Seamus teased. Jack huffed. "Tell me what you want, Jackson."

"Oh shut up," Jack grumbled. Seamus grinned.

"I bet I could make you."

"Make me what?"

"Beg," Seamus said. Jack blushed, but otherwise went deadpan. "It seems like a fun challenge to me."

"Come on, the water's getting cold," Jack pointed out.

"Because of you," Seamus reminded him.

"Shea, water. The water, is getting cold," Jack said, his fingers tightening on Seamus's shoulders. Seamus frowned, but then lit up with an idea. Before Jack could react, his towel was gone and Seamus was on his knees in front of him, holding his hips. "What are you doing- oh!"

And that was probably the last full sentence that the winter hellion said.

* * *

"I-I guess water isn't so bad," Jack said, catching his breath. He noticed Seamus's pensive expression and bit his lip. "Uh, Shea? Are you okay?"

"Brainfreeze."

* * *

**I TRIED OKAY *runs away* DOOOOON'T KIIIILLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Music

**_I figured that since I actually did my homework early, I'd right something quick for you guys._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Music_

Jack didn't even know Seamus _had_ an iPod until he had flown in to a rather funny sight; with his iPod plugged onto the iHome, music pounded through the air and Seamus danced along to One More Night by Maroon 5.

Jack landed in the open window and sat, resting a leg inside and one outside, leaning back and grinning. He watched Seamus as he swayed his hips and sang along.

"_Try ta tell you 'no' but my body keeps on telling you 'yes'. Try ta tell you 'stop', but your cold lips got me so out of breath!" _He sang. Jack raised a brow. It was "lipstick" not "cold lips"... Waaait a second...

"_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling helpless, feeling helpless, with or without you,_" Seamus sang. Jack pouted.

"Those aren't the right lyrics," He called. Seamus looked up at the winter hellion, not even surprised. In fact, it looked as if he knew Jack was there and was waiting for him to speak... Crap, knowing him, he did.

"I know, Jackson. I'm just altering them so that they better fit my lifestyle," He said. Jack raised a brow and hopped down, swinging his staff over his shoulders as he walked up to Seamus.

"Oh? I make you feel helpless?" Jack said, a teasing smirk lifting his lips. Seamus reached up and pushed the staff off Jack's shoulders and used it to pull the younger spirit closer.

"More or less."

"And I make you breathless?" Jack said, reaching up and lacing his fingers behind Seamus' neck. He smiled.

"When you're not making me laugh."

"Then what's with choosing to sing 'One Night Stand'? Planning to leave me?" Jack said rhetorically. Seamus grinned.

"No, what I'm saying is..."He pulled Jack closer, leaning down so that his lips brushed Jack's ear. "If you weren't such a baby-"

"Hey!"

"-then I would fuck you so hard an onlooker would think it _was_ a one night stand."

"_Seamus!_" Jack squeaked. The irish spirit busted out laughing hysterically.

"I'm kidding!... Kind of."

* * *

C-RotW ~ MY GOD THAT WAS ADORABLE! Like... I can't even. Adorable overload. Granted, I might not be in my right mind right now, but...  
9.25 out of 10! **Oh gee, you have to be sick to like my stories. I love you too. (but thank you)**

Freakazoid of Manga ~ OhmygoD I CAN'T! IT'S TOO CUTE AND THE LAST PART "Brain freeze" PLEASE WRITE MORE! I you need inspiration, I recommend reading a whole bunch of smut ;) **Did you just...** ಠ_ಠ **All of my friends are weird, but you just took the cake. Thank you for the review, ya Freakazoid!**

_**Reviews help me overcome writer's block, so if you don't want Seamus to be cockblocked, please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
